Pokemon Academy
by XxXMori-ChanXxX
Summary: Jirachi is a sophomore at Pokemon Academy, A school made for the best of the best, and while he's there there seems to be a competition for his heart...? A HUMAN!Pokemon story. Jirachix?


**_Mori: WELCOME TO THE PROLOGUE OF POKEMON ACADEMY! Ahaha...I couldn't get this idea out of my head and it was bothering the crap out of me...so! Giving you the basics of this story, It's a Jirachi harem story pretty much, so This story could end with JirachixMespirit, JirachixCelebi, JirachixMew, or JirachixManaphy...weird right? Well I hope you enjoy~!_**

"Jirachi~! Hey Jirachi~!"

"…"

"Jirachi wake up!"

"…"

"We're gonna be late if you don't wake up Jirachi!"

"…ugh."

I slowly turned over in my bed and I slowly opened my eyes, and my eyes met a pair of giant yellow eyes.

"Good morning Jirachi~!" A cute voice called out.

"…Mespirit?"

"Yep~!"

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jirachi, I'm sixteen years old and a student at Pokémon academy, a school made for teens who are…special.

No not THAT kind of special, I mean the highly intelligent.

Basically, this school is for the best of the best.

The cute magenta-haired, yellow-eyed girl who woke me up is Mespirit, she's fifteen years old and the youngest of the Lake Triplets. She's well known for showing her emotions as she truly feels them,

So when she's happy, she'll smile brightly and give hugs.

When she's sad, she will cry her eyes out and you will be beaten to smithereens by her big brothers,

And when she's angry…I'll pray for you if you ever make her angry.

"Jirachi~!" Mespririt tugged on the sleeve of my pajamas, her cheeks turned slightly pink, "Let's walk to school, together, no Uxie or Azelf just us…T-That is if y-you don't m-mind or anything…"

"Sure why no-!"

"JIRACHI!"

And of course…The moment I'm ready to respond, Uxie and Azelf both kick my door down and growl at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Azelf grabbed me by my T-shirt and shook me around, "Flirting with Mespirit like that! Why I oughta-!"

"A-Azelf! S-Stop! Put Jirachi down!"

Azelf, the middle child of the Lake triplets, needless to say, he's fifteen too, Azelf is well known for his shiny blue hair and his inspiring speeches that make you feel like you can take down a mountain with a toothpick.

…don't ask me…but it's the truth.

And the one with the Yellow hair and the constantly closed eyes (though I often wonder how he sees things…) is of course Uxie. The oldest out of the triplets and is EXTREMELY smart. I expect him to be the guy who figures out the meaning of life and explains it all in a novel of some sort…

"Just what were you doing with Mespirit, Jirachi?" Uxie asked me while crossing his arms.

"Mespirit just woke me up and asked if we could walk to school together! That's all!"

Both Uxie and Azelf huffed and then looked at each other, and then looked at Mespirit.

"Is that true Mes?" Azelf asked and Mespirit nodded her head quickly,

"Y-Yeah! That's all! Geez, you and Uxie are just so overprotective!"

The next thing I know I'm being shoved into my bathroom by Uxie, before told to 'hurry up and get dressed'.

Geez, I don't know why they think they can just push me around like that…

I took a look in the mirror.

…D-do they think I look feminine…?

Is it my big teal eyes? Is it my kind-of long blonde hair?

…maybe it's these weird marks underneath my eyes…

Ugh…Why do I care what they think? At least Mespirit is nice to me dammit.

After washing up and changing into the school uniform, I walked back into my room, only to be pulled back out by Mespirit who clung onto my arm and dashed ahead of me.

I heard both Azelf and Uxie yell something, but…I think it's better if I don't repeat what I thought they said...

**_Mori: Not very long, but this IS a prologue. So don't expect it to be long. Erm...I don't update my stories often so...yeah, don't expect this to be updated quickly. So...tell me what you think ne? And as for the school uniform...er...I'll just leave that up to your imagination, except, depending on their grade they have to have certain colors..._**

**_1st Year: Red, White, Black_**

**_2nd Year: Blue, Red, White, Black_**

**_3rd Year: Yellow, Black, White_**

**_4th Year: Purple, Black, White_**

**_*giggle* I'm sure you get it._**

**_Bye for now~! *waves*_**


End file.
